Pokemon Situation Unown
by Akenitenshi
Summary: An unknown place, an unknown situation. How does one deals with the uncertainty of the mind? Will the bonds and connections made help get through the uncanny dilemma?
1. The Gap

**_Author's Note: The story takes place in the Kalos region._**

 _Rated T._

 _Done for amusement purposes only._

 _Disclaimer:_ _This is a work of fiction. N_ _one of the characters or situations in the following work of fiction have any correlation with those of real life events or persons._

 _That being said, I do not own Pokemon or anything that can be found on this work of fiction; what I do own are my ideas and my thoughts, so I hope y'all will enjoy them too._

Akenitenshi ~ The angel at dawn ~

* * *

 **-Unknown Place-**

A lone consciousness filled the endless void of light.

...

 _So bright!_

Reflex forced it's eyes closed. Slowly they opened— All there was to it was endless white.

The consciousness stood there unfazed, without blinking.

Something was... Wrong. _It_ kept staring at the light, but _It's_ eyes... They didn't hurt.

 _It_ could [See] a light, a bright and powerful light; the light swayed and danced, it devoured and consumed everything around it. It was an impossible task which the endless light seemed to do with an utmost ease.

But why? Why was it impossible? The most simple answer would be that: where there is light there is shadow, and yet when _It_ looked at the light that collided with its body, _It_ saw no shadow.

...

 _Where... am_ _I?_ He couldn't tell.

Leaving the absence of his shadow aside; another act done by the impossible light was that it went right through his body. Put more accurately. He couldn't see his own body, yet he [Saw] the light.

Whatever this light was, it brought about an odd, yet warm and comforting sensation over his body. The light that impossibly came from all directions and no direction at all, gently caressed all of his body. It was a doozy that challenged all what he'd learned and understood about life.

 _This reminds me of the light Pokemon emit when they evolve._

Since small it always amazed him the fact that Pokemon could undergo from the smallest of changes to the most drastic of changes in matter of seconds; yeah, they had to meet certain criteria before doing so, but still, that didn't undermine the "Magic" behind this amazing process.

 _Wasn't there a famous professor that specialized in this area?_ _Professor... Professor... Oh right! Professor Rowan._

Professor Rowan was one the most prestigious Pokemon professors in the world, with standings similar to that of Professor Oak of Kanto; being a veteran professor from the region of Sinnoh, at the age of 60 he concluded his Pokemon Evolution Theory, shared it to the world, and thus it became a Law.

 _I had to study about this Law on my second year of college. It really was an interesting subject, although it wasn't my area of expertise._

He remembered he liked the class, some concepts seemed pretty farfetched, but still they were a good read. He was no Pokemon expert, but he knew the wide and extensive capabilities of Pokemon were what had helped human society advance and flourish up to where it stood in the present. Understanding them was they key towards the future; The light had reminded him of that.

Apparently when Pokemon evolved, the process involved great amounts of energy, the bright white light that enveloped their bodies when they evolved was an after product of this energy being released.

His mind seemed to be drifting from thought to thought, from his fascination with the unknown light, to the oddness of his situation, there were even bits of recent memories that came to his mind without previous warning; what he had for breakfast (A really sweet Pechaberry sandwich), his little sister coming to visit him at his apartment and being obnoxiously clingy and excited about a Skitty plush he had promised to get for her, people he greeted as he was headed towards his job, and many other miscellaneous things.

His thoughts were a mess.

The whole situation was illogical... No... The question of: Where was he? Was actually a quite simple question with an equally simple answer: when in doubt, the most simple answer with least openings for rebuttal should suffice for an answer.

Which meant... A dream, he was in a dream. Of course, of course. That would explain why he couldn't see himself.

 _Hmm, I can't see myself but I can [See] a light, I can also [Feel] it. Am I dreaming?_

The sensations felt so real... So vivid; if it weren't for the fact that he knew that one can't stare at bright light for long periods of time without flinching, then he would start doubting his explanation.

If one can always tell between dreams and reality, then what is there to prove us that we are right? is it our thoughts? do they always make sense? or is it our emotions? Didn't people always believe what happens on their dreams no matter how crazy they are until the moment they'd woken up?

Those were his thoughts. Also why was he dreaming? Wasn't he supposed to be at work?

!

Suddenly the light intensified, and rushed to him numbing all of his senses.

* * *

 **-Lumiose City Outskirts, Route 16-**

...

As the rush of light began to fade he started to make sense of all of his surroundings.

Yellow, orange, blue. He was assaulted by a boundless sea of this pale colors. He looked up and gawped. _Ah, the sky_ _._ It was completely blue, a few clouds here and there. _A perfect day for an outing huh?_

As a pleasant wind blew against his body, he could see pale yellow flowers and waves of grass; yes, this all made sense if one was on an outing, but why was there a little girl looking down at him? Did he fall down and she got worried about him? If so, he should politely tell her that he was fine, and thank her for her concern...

That's what he ought to do... He should... But... His voice... All he could hear was a weak cry.

In fear that something terrible had happened to him, he quickly brought his hands to his throat and tried to examine it; that was his intention, but his thought of process came to a complete halt as he looked down and saw his arms _._

 _Wha— What?!_

They were an unnatural shade of white and had a shape that he'd never seen before. He found himself even more confused as he looked at the rest of his? body? Green— Two slender green legs, covered ever so slightly by a white skirt that didn't quite do a good job on covering the lower parts of the body.

 _Hahaha... Ha... Hah— What a weird dream._

He kept staring at those legs legs astonished as if waiting for them to do something. Then he [Felt] something, it was an unpleasant feeling, and it urged him to look in front of him.

He didn't like what he saw. A girl, a cute little girl that couldn't be much older than his younger sister, around 16 years old, and she was looking at him with a face of deep concern.

"Aria are you ok?" Her soft voice carried over all of the concern that was etched on her face.

"Anise? What's wrong? The group is going to leave you behind!" another female voice informed aloud.

Anise, probably the girl in front of him made a troubled look as she shifted her gaze from him, towards the group of people.

"Coach... There seems to be something wrong with Aria."

The coach, a young looking female garbed with the official Lumiose City Pokemon Ranger uniform, stopped chatting with two other similarly dressed persons, and went over to the girl's side.

Now that he looked at them side by side he noticed that this Anise girl also wore an uniform to the likes of the other persons, which was also similar to the coach's uniform, but not quite the official Pokemon Ranger uniform. A trainee uniform perhaps?

"Hmm? what's wrong with her?" She gave him a confused look as she spoke those words.

 _Huh? What's wrong? What's wrong? In the first place I'm not a her! Secondly I have no idea where am I, nor what's going on here. Thirdly there is this kid looking at me like I had a car accident or something; just looking at her worried face makes me [Feel] weird on my chest._

Making little girls cry was definitely not his idea of having a good time, and the one he had standing in front of him seemed to be on the verge of doing so. That he wanted to tell her, but it seemed to be impossible. All he could hear was a soft cry that came out of his mouth.

"I don't know. She's never acted like this before... She's always been fine as long as we are together." The girl, Anise replied her coach as she placed her hand under his chin as if checking for a fever. "She doesn't seem to be sick, and she was happy and energetic this morning when we had breakfast together."

"Mmm..." The coach tilted her head as she went deep in thought. "Well, I've heard that Kirlias are really sensitive Pokemon, maybe this place is making her feel bad?" She offered to the troubled child who was still worriedly looking at him.

"Yeah... I did hear about something like that."

"Well, we have a long day ahead of us, and limited time to complete our schedule. I say it's a shame your main Pokemon companion will miss on this experience, but let her rest on her pokeball and take her to the Pokemon Center later for a checkup."

"Yes, I— I guess you're right..." Anise stepped back and produced a pokeball from her ranger belt pocket. "I'm sorry, we'll get you all better later, kay?" She said with a tad of a sad expression.

 _Kirlia? a Pokemon?— What do you mean—_

The situation seemed almost comical to him. He was an adult, a grown up male, he had a life, a career and now he was stuck on the body of a Pokemon with some little girl looking down on him? Even for a dream this was ridiculous; the moment he wakes up he was going to feel so ashamed— if he remembered that is.

*Click*

A rushing light numbed all of his senses.

* * *

 **-Unknown Place-**

...

Again.

Again he was surrounded by the ethereal light.

Just like before He could [See] it, and he could [Feel] it; it gave a pleasant feeling that warmed him up and made him feel at ease. Now his chest didn't hurt, and he was falling asleep.

Whatever the light was, it was a dangerous thing; it was relaxing him, lowering his defenses, his thoughts didn't feel right. It was as if whatever he tried to focus on would crumble on the spot. His thoughts were a mess, many memories would flood and jumble with his thoughts and would weirdly put him at ease.

 _What's happening to me?_ He felt chills on his invisible body.

He felt that his own mind was letting up, slowly lagging behind his own intentions; he would fall asleep, and for some unexplainable reason he felt that if he fell asleep his memories and thoughts would disappear.

The feeling was so real, so vivid... He felt scared and helpless, as he could only wait in horror for his inevitable fate.

* * *

...

"She's doing much better now." A cheerful nurse Joy announced as she stepped out of a sliding red door, her hand guiding a sleepy looking Kirlia.

"Really?!" A girl who was sitting on a black sofa voiced as she stood up excitedly.

"Yes, she was really flustered, but I've calmed her down." Smiled the nurse while looking at the Pokemon.

"Now, what I need you to do is feed her something soft, and before sending her to sleep have her drink a Colorful Shake to steady her nerves."

"Mm." Anise nodded quietly.

Looking at her face Nurse Joy smiled and said. "Do you know how to make a Colorful Shake? It's really simple."

At this Anise blushed slightly as she looked down to her feet; Nurse Joy giggled.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed of, we can prepare it for you here if you want to. It's definitely not as top quality as the Juice Shoppe here on the central district, but I guarantee it's good quality." Nurse Joy declared proudly.

"Also you could prepare it yourself at home; what you'll need is: a Sitrus berry, an Oran berry, ice, milk, and sugar. The sugar is up to you and your Pokemon's taste. It should help your Pokemon sleep well tonight."

"Yes, thank you I'll do that." Anise declared with a sheepish smile.

After the exchange, Nurse Joy handed over the Pokemon to the girl. The Pokemon slowly let go the hand of the nurse as the girl took its other hand.

...

He looked up at the girl that was holding his hand with vacant eyes. As the grogginess started to fade he could start making a picture out of his surroundings.

A nice and warm atmosphere, people and Pokemon wearing either happy or tired expressions; in the center of the room there was a big machine with a screen on top of it. The machine stood several feet high and many pokeballs were stacked into it.

The monitor on top of the machine displayed Pokemon and numbers, every now and then the number and the Pokemons would change and a nurse would call a person with a smile as she handed one, or several pokeballs to them.

That was to the right side; to the left side, where Nurse Joy, Anise, and he were standing, was a more open area. It lacked the stools, counter tables, and bookshelves that were adorning the other side of the building; it only had a large sofa on the corner, a TV for people to look at while they waited, and an open corridor which led to inspection rooms.

It made sense, the left side needed more space for trainers and Pokemon owners that had their Pokemon out for a physical inspection rather than quick recovery.

He was at a Pokemon Center.

 **-Lumiose City Central District, Pokemon Center-**

Earlier's scene appeared on Anise's mind as she looked at her Pokemon's— Aria's vacant eyes, and just to make sure she asked the nurse once again.

"So, she is better now? She won't feel bad or anything, right?"

"I promise she won't feel bad again sweetheart. She's just a little sleepy. I had to calm her down so that she wouldn't hurt herself during the inspection." The nurse looked at the Pokemon.

"Psychic Pokemons can become really dangerous when they aren't feeling well. Like I told you before, she was really flustered when she got out of her pokeball, but now she's as good as new." Nurse Joy said with a reassuring smile.

"—But just in case, don't let her in her pokeball until tomorrow afternoon, so that she has enough time to calm down properly." She quickly added.

"It could also be a problem with the pokeball. I know it rarely happens, but if anything DO happens, come back and we'll change the pokeball for you. It's never bad to be safe."

"Oh! Also, don't worry about the payment. The bill has already been taken care of." Nurse Joy added as she checked on a small tablet she produced out of her breast pocket.

"Thank you very much!" Anise gave her thanks with a honest smile on her face.

"It is my joy to be of assistance." Smiled back Nurse Joy.

* * *

It had been a while since the pair left the PC, Aria was silent as she was being led by the hand of an unknown person.

The person in question was Anise, apparently the OT: Original Trainer, and "he" was the Pokemon known as Aria. In his mind he had been struggling to accept the circumstances because... Whatever! he said to himself it was a dream, and he was going to be complacent with that until the moment that he wakes up.

He brought his thoughts to a different matter: Anise; the unknown person was supposed to be his partner, his companion, his beloved owner, but he had no recollection of it. Still he remained silent and went along with the dream.

Suddenly he bumped into her soft legs. Apparently lost in thought he hadn't noticed that she had stopped to look at something; she was intently staring at a signboard in front of a market store.

In the world of Pokemon it was common knowledge that inside of stores not every Pokemon could go in. Some Pokemon were huge, other were small and mischievous, some would smell, some could shed fur, or skin, etc, there were even Pokemon that could completely destroy tiles just by standing on them; basically it would be a hard mess to clean/deal with depending on the Pokemon, because of this there had been set rules on human facilities regarding Pokemon entrance, and they varied from place to place.

Anise who had been staring at a sign board notice in front of a store had to make sure they allowed her Pokemon; usually small or humanoid Pokemon like Kirlia were broadly allowed, but some store owners could ban their entrance if they willed to do so.

The reason she had to make sure her Pokemon companion was allowed, was the time; it was getting late, and she couldn't afford to look for a different store. If they demanded her to put away her Pokemon she wouldn't be able to do so, as Nurse Joy instructed her that putting her partner in the pokeball right away could upset her.

Thankfully, in the particular store, small Pokemon were allowed as long as the trainer or owner would bear full responsibility of any property damage that would take place on the store, so they should be fine.

After confirming that, Anise smiled at her companion and they both went inside.

The inside of the store was just like every other regular store. It had many clerks going about their business, it also had house wives, weekly sales, people and Pokemon browsing on the several aisles, clerks giving free samples, couples and families frolicking about; yes, the very image of a regular store.

But... for some unknown reason as he entered the store, there was excitement on his eyes. What should have been a regular and boring sight for him, for some unknown reason gave him feeling of happiness, of excitement? He couldn't tell why.

As excitement began to show on Aria's face, Anise gave her a knowing smile. "I knew bringing you here would cheer you up. Hehe you sure do love shopping."

Her voice brought him out of his daze. He looked up at her.

"I know there are many things you want, but we're just here to pick up some ingredients. Ok?" Expecting a reply Anise looked at the Pokemon.

Fully knowing that she was addressing "him", he still couldn't bring himself to reply immediately. After a few heartbeats he nodded to her; to this she smiled content with his reply.

"Well, go fetch me a basket." She signaled towards some baskets that were stacked on top of each other.

He hesitated for a moment, but slowly let go of her hand.

 _This is childish, why am I hesitating?_

As he separated himself from Anise, he noticed that everything looked huge and different from his new perspective; people, objects, even small Pokemon were now huge compared to his old perspective. Apparently lost in thought he hadn't picked on the difference when they were walking earlier, and now it was a little overwhelming.

As he came closer to the baskets he noted that with his current height he wouldn't be able to get to the top of the basket stack; to this he started fidgeting while trying to figure what to do about his predicament.

To any onlooker, this would be an heartbreaking sight. Anise gave Aria a worried look from afar wondering why she didn't grab the basket with her psychic powers? The main reason Aria loved to do shopping was because she had an excuse to openly use her psychic powers without bothering anyone. Well... That, and the fact that she'd get to buy her favorite snacks.

Anise was about to go to her Pokemon, but stopped as she saw a motherly looking clerck approaching Aria's back.

"What's wrong little one?" The clerk asked with a broad smile.

He looked back and replied without thinking. "I can't reach the basket at top."

 _..._

 _Wait, little one?_ The word choice annoyed him for some reason; he glared at the clerk. The clerk just smiled at him as a soft cry left his lips.

 _Oh, right..._

He remembered, and turned towards the baskets and pointed with his hand. The clerk grabbed the basket at the top and placed it on his pale white hands; he looked at her and thanked her. Again, a soft cry escaping his lips. Even if she didn't understand him, he felt that he had to show his gratitude towards the kind lady.

With basket on hand he walked back towards Anise; the clerk looked at him with a smile. _How cute._ She thought and went on with her business.

When he reached to his partner's side, she grabbed him by his unoccupied hand and smiled; he noticed how he [Felt] happy when he saw her smile. He shook his head and didn't put much thought into it.

...

After a while they were done with the shopping and were resting and having dinner at a bakery inside of the store. The bakery had a beautifully decorated environment, and the nice aroma of freshly baked bread. They were sitting on a bench as they rested.

 _*Pant* *Pant* Who knew... *Pant* Shopping could be so... *Pant*_ _Tiring._

Soft pants left his mouth as he tried to catch his breath; while eating, Anise was tapping on a device that he was unfamiliar with. Probably a smartphone or some type ranger gadget .

During their shopping experience they had called the attention of several onlookers. Apparently their sight was that of two cute sisters running an errand for their mother; on every aisle they had been stopped by a clerk giving free samples, and they hadn't hesitate to stuff his cheeks with sweets, or delicious food. At the beginning he thought it was nice, but after the third one he started thinking otherwise.

Having to carry the basket with his new body was no easy task. It had the strength and dexterity of a Magikarp... And being stuffed to the core didn't help him with the task either.

 _Ugh. No more, please... I— I can't eat. No moar_ — He had closed his eyes and was daydreaming. Probably not the pleasants of dreams.

Looking at his sleeping face Anise chuckled. _Hehe looks like she had fun._

"Well, it's time to go home sleepy head."

"Mhm—nnnnnn" Aria stretched her body and wore groggy looking face.

 _Gods, this_ _body even had the metabolism of a little child._

It wasn't much past 7PM, yet he felt so tired he feared he could fall asleep on the spot. He stood up from the bench trying to dispel his sleepiness, nodded at her, and picked up the bags that were next to her.

"Oh. no, no, don't worry about that, I'll carry the bags home." Anise took the bags away from him. He tried to resist; his man's pride wouldn't allow a little girl to carry something heavy when he could help, but with his current sleepy demeanor he couldn't do much to fight back.

"You look tired, and because we had to go to the PC we are actually further from home than we usually are." Anise smiled, and reassured him. "Don't worry, still we'll be home in no time." Apparently she misunderstood his intentions and took his troubled face for that of an anxious child.

* * *

Time had passed swiftly as the pair walked hand in hand. His sleepiness had been sapped away as he listened to Anise's tale of her day. She hadn't omitted the slightest detail; from her excitement on the experience (Apparently the day had been a day both had been looking forward to since quite a while), her annoyance with her assignment partner who kept dragging her back, and her sadness because "He" couldn't take part on the outing experience.

She had confided everything on him like they were soul mates. He couldn't help but feel a little awkward, but considering that Anise believed he was the same Pokemon she viewed as her trusted companion or even a sister, he couldn't do more than listen to her story with utmost attention.

 **-Lumiose City South, Residential District-**

All of the sudden they'd stopped in front of an enormous apartment complex.

"Now that I think about it, it's been awhile since we walked back home together huh? I usually just put you on your pokeball..." Anise looked down at her Pokemon with a slightly guilty face.

"So, what did you think, was it fun? I sure had fun talking to you, it definitely made it less boring." She giggled.

He nodded at her, not knowing what else to do. Whatever it felt like being on a pokeball, he didn't want to know it; thinking back on it, he may already... That thought alone sent chills down his body.

As they went through the entrance of the building, he started picking up details about the place. After all, even if Anise said that she doesn't usually walk "him" back home anymore, he's probably supposed to be familiar with the area; he knew some people sent their Pokemon to fetch mail and such.

When they entered he noticed the lobby of the apartment complex was just like his'; a small reception desk that at the time had no one serving on it, flowers and paintings decorating the perimeter, and well polished patterned tiles were etched on the footing as far as one could see.

It was beautiful.

A sudden thought came to him now that he was smaller and paid more attention to such things. Once, he heard one of his job partners talking about the difference in standards of living on his region and Kalos'. Apparently the difference was so great that apartments in Kalos looked like 5 stars luxury hotels to his partner; to him who had lived his whole life in Kalos, the idea sounded ridiculous.

Suddenly he felt a chill run down his body. The sudden memories made him feel anxious. Something he had kept on the back of his mind started bothering him again...

 _Shake it off, It's just a dream_.

Still scanning the area while being led to an elevator by his companion, he noticed that the right side of the corridor led to a dead end. _Bingo._ _A_ t the end of the passage stood a large locker filled with numbers; That had to be the mail box. He made a mental note on it.

On the elevator, as Anise pressed the "6th floor" button, he noticed that he wouldn't be able to reach it; that bothered him. _Well, scratch the idea that they'd send Pokemon to fetch mail. Or... They could use the stairs... Ugh, just please don't make me._

While agonizing about endless stairs, they had made it to an apartment door; it was the first one after exiting the elevator, then turning left. The plate on it was labeled #624/ Millard Residence.

With key in hand Anise reached out for the door knob.

"Mom! We are back!" Anise declared in a happy loud voice as she and her companion entered the house.

"Welcome back Honey!" a cheerful voice replied.

"Hmmm? We? Honey did you bring company? You should had let me now!" The merry voice drew closer.

As the voice drew closer, a grown up female peeked out from a doorway; the female, was a young looking lady. She didn't look like she was in her 40's yet. She held a ladle in one hand and wore an apron which made her look like your classic housewife.

The fact that his first thought after looking at her was such a stereotypical thought made him blush, so he decided to focus his attention on the house... Yes, that or the fact that Anise's mom looked like your gorgeous everyday Kalos beauty.

He was staring.

...

The entrance of the apartment was a hallway. It led to several places; to the right a staircase leading upstairs, and to the left a corridor that led to various rooms.

He thought it was crazy how big the apartment was, considering what it was... an apartment. Still, it even had a second floor? honestly he'd never heard of an apartment which had a second floor. Just how big the complex was? He thought the place just looked huge because of his new height, but now he was second guessing himself. it could pass for a condo.

 _Anise's Family must be financially well._ He thought to himself as he inspected the decorations in the girl's house.

The nicely decorated hallway had lush furniture(Hallway Tables), a huge and expensive looking mirror that decorated the wall next to the stairs, and many other expensive looking things like paintings and such; looking at pictures on top of the tables, and pictures hanging on the walls, he could infer that anise had a nice and caring family.

The decorations were nice, but the motive was a bit to girlish for his taste.

"Oh it's Aria! Hello sweetie~" Anise's mom cheerily greeted "him" as he stood in the middle of the hallway looking at the pictures.

He turned and looked at her with a blank expression for a second, then remembering his role he smiled and waved back.

"Did you girls eat? Are you hungry? I can prepare something quick for you if you want, I'm leaving some ingredients ready for tomorrow's dinner— Daddy's coming!"

"Papa?!" Anise said excitedly, but then looked at her mom with an irky face.

"Mommy! I sent you a message earlier, didn't you get it?" She pouted.

"Hmmm? A message?"

"For Arceus' sake mommy! I'm out this late and you don't question it? I don't believe it!" Anise said bewildered at her mom's carefree demeanor.

"Hmmm? What is there to be worried about? You are a good girl and I trust you. Plus Aria is there with you, so there is nothing to worry about." Anise's mom smiled at him and stepped back into the kitchen.

Anise just sighed and followed her. "Well... Yes, I sent you a message earlier to let you know that we ate out and stayed late because we had to drop by the PC."

"Oh is that s—" The conversation had moved to the kitchen as Anise followed her mom's trail.

He stayed behind. Still taking in information from the pictures. Most of the pictures were that of a regular 3 membered family; Anise, her mom, and most probably Anise's father, but there were also some that included Aria on them.

 _Ah— This one has a Poochyena on it... It's Anise, "Me", and a Poochyena smiling on top a a picnic blanket._

Content with his research he decided to proceed into the kitchen. The kitchen was big and spacious, it had plenty of room for people to walk and not stumble with furniture. As he looked around, he spotted Anise and her mom to the far end of the kitchen; Anise was sitting on a stool next to a kitchen counter and was having a heated discussion with her mom.

"But mom! I keep telling you, even if someone just had to eat a dish they dislike everyday, they still wouldn't get used to it. On the contrary, they would hate it even more!" Anise stuck her tongue in disgust to prove her point even more.

Anise's mom couldn't see the gesture, as she was occupied swirling a concoction on top of the electric stove; it smelled divine.

"I'd have to disagree with you on this one sweetheart. We humans are an interesting bunch, we are extremely good at adapting if its in order to survive or live in anything close to comfort." Anise's mom tasted a little bit of the concoction and nodded to herself.

 _Well not really something to worry about._ He thought as he discovered that the pair's discussion wasn't really an argument.

Curious about what smelled so good, he did a beeline towards the girls. He could call them girls right? Anise's mom wasn't that old—

On his way towards them, an unexpected voice called out to "him" which took him by complete surprise while cutting his thought process.

Looking around for the source of the voice, he spotted a small cute little puppy he hadn't notice that was on the room; it was a Mightyena puppy, a Poochyena, and it was on its way towards him.

No... not on its way, it was on a collision course towards him and he wouldn't have the time to react. Adrenaline kicked in as he tried to jump out of the way— He could make it! But then something threw him off.

"—Aria you are back!" The Poochyena exclaimed as he jumped towards him.

"Ehhhhhhhh?!" _The voice came from the Pokemon?!_

His feet glued themselves to the ground, and his eyes stared wide in disbelief; at that point any hope of evation was out of the picture.

An audible yelp came out of his mouth as both Pokemon collided. In reality it sounded more like a cute cry but he wouldn't know.

Both mother and daughter stopped their discussion to look at the scene that had just elapsed on their kitchen floor; a wide eyed Kirlia was under the hug of a super exited Poochyena. The more the puppy got excited and nuzzled the small Pokemon, the more the expression of the Kirlia became that of surprise and confusion.

"How was your day?!— Why did you come back so late?— Lets play!— Hey!" To a regular human this were just the cute cries of a puppy, but to him— Oh it was so shocking. Truth be told, he hadn't registered the meaning of any word that the puppy muttered, but he clearly did understand them.

Do Pokemon of different species understand each other? Even though all their cries may seem the same to regular human ears. Are they communicating something different? To scientists this questions had always ignited the spark of research; although not much had been found, it was safe to assume that Pokemons of different species did not understand each other's languages. They did however, manifest behaviors and signals that would let Pokemon of other species understand their feelings— After all the only species capable of communication were the human species.

But what was transpiring in front of him... It negated those years of studies. Even for a dream... He was a scientist... this couldn't— The sudden removal of the puppy on top of him made him return to reality, a very humid and kind of gross reality.

"Come on Blacky, you know you can't do that!" Said Anise as she held the puppy in front of her face. Her words only earning her a bountiful lick by the part of the excited puppy.

"Aria isn't feeling well today, so you'll have to wait until tomorrow to play with her." She placed the Poochyena down.

"Oh, she isn't feeling well?" Anise's mom inquired.

"Yes mom, like I told you; I sent you a message because we had to go to the Pokemon Center and get Aria checked." Anise reminded her mom. "Apparently the trip location made her feel restless. The nurse told me to make a Colorful Shake for her and not put her on her pokeball until tomorrow so that she can calm down properly."

"Mm, is that so? Then, leave the ingredients where I can find them; you two go and take a shower. Also, if Aria is sleeping on the bed, make sure she uses the bathroom first, I don't want to deal with a wet bed tomorrow."

 _Wha—?!_ He stared at Anise's mom in disbelief. For many reasons...

"I placed the ingredients on the table, right there." Anise signaled with her hand towards a bag of groceries. "And yes, I'll do that." Anise grabbed Aria's hand.

 _Ok, calm down me... Why am I letting this affect me? This is not "Me", it's just a dream. Her words are not directed at me, but at the "Me" they think I am._

Even by repeating the facts on his mind, he couldn't help but to feel pissed off; he didn't know why, but he kept down the feeling and waited for Anise to lead him to the bathroom. After all, he was feeling kind of gross, a shower wouldn't hurt.

"Get better so we can play tomorrow, kay! Good night." The Poochyena said to him as he was being taken to the bathroom. With one eye twitching, he just muttered his goodnights.

* * *

The previous experience had been awkward...

He didn't know his mind was... that imaginative; he tough he was taking a shower, but anise wanted to take a bath. That was fine, really. Having to bath with an unknown person, a minor that wasn't much older that his sister, really it was fine; it was a dream after all. But... even for a dream— The awkwardness, the feeling of shame, just the prospect of having to do one's necessities with the body of a Pokemon... A female's one at that... He couldn't... He couldn't phantom it.

 _Haaah... I feel like dying..._

He was tired, it had been a long day, a long dream; he was currently resting on top of a pink bean bag on Anise's room. About to enter the realm of the dreams, he was surprised when he heard Anise's mother's voice.

"Anise, bring Aria down so that she can drink the shake."

The voice was carried over easily; maybe the room was right on top of the kitchen? He had being too tired and his body had gone in autopilot after his mind suffered all that previous stress; he did not pay attention to where he was going.

Anise who was on her bed while reading a magazine, stood and smiled at Aria. "Let's go."

On the kitchen Anise helped him and sitted him on a high stool. Still with his body, only his head was visible from behind of the kitchen table; Anise placed the Colorful Shake in front of him.

"Anise, hurry and get ready to sleep, Aria looks tired, and you have classes tomorrow right?" Anise's mom asked as she was almost done with drying some dishes.

"Yes, as soon as Aria is done with her drink we'll go to sleep."

"Good, well good night both of you." Anise's mom sent a kiss flying from across the kitchen and stepped out of the kitchen.

" 'Night mom~"

* * *

Later both went back to Anise's room; the drink from before had a really good taste and he was feeling pretty good.

 _Hmm~ This Colorful Shakes drinks are actually pretty good, it does a good job on making one feel relaxed. When I wake up I'm going to try it._

He was smiling to himself as he found himself in a really good mood.

 _Ah!~ That's it_ _I must had heard about it from someone and now I'm having a dream about it... Yeah it all make sense now..._

Again he was laying on the bean bag while anise was getting ready to sleep, suddenly she looked back at him.

"Come on Aria, it's time to sleep." She patted the bed expectantly.

 _Oh, no... She doesn't expect me to... I'm fine sleeping here._ He closed his eyes and laid his head down pretending not to hear her.

"Funny." Anise smiled.

All of the sudden he got lift up; it was a scary feeling, having such a small body, that even someone like Anise could easily lift; that really threw him off, he had almost scream in surprise, but he suppressed it.

Anise placed him in the bed next to her.

...

He stared at her face for a while. Anise did the same, then smiled at him and said "Good night." Then she clapped her hands and the lights went off.

Right at that moment something weird happened; he [Felt] worried, and he sweared that for a second, he saw a glint of worry in Anise's eyes.

"Get better, kay?" Anise hugged him.

 _..._

Was his behavior making her worry? What could he do? He... He was not the Pokemon she knew. He didn't know the answer, but the least he could do was hug her back. At that moment he [Felt] Happy.

* * *

He was tired, but... He kept thinking... What if? What if something completely illogical happened? No... that was ridiculous.

His eyes were closed, he could hear Anise's soft breath. She had fallen asleep. Just like her, he was at his limit, but the worry that had been on the back of his mind the whole day... it kept getting back at him.

He kept remembering things... Well more like, he had forgotten about lots of things, and they were slowly coming back to him; it was a dream, but he just had to make sure.

 _Ok, what do I know? First: I'm not a Pokemon. I— I... I'm a scientist... Yes, I'm a scientist, and I... Live on an apartment like this somewhere here on Lumiose. I also have a sister that came to visit me... I... I— My... My name is... My name is—_

His head started pounding. The memories weren't clear; honestly he was scarred, but he didn't want to admit it, he felt that the moment he did, the feeling would destroy him, so he wouldn't admit it.

It was a dream, he was going to wake up, and everything was going to be normal; actually it was normal that he didn't remember things, he was on a dream after all. Memories aren't perfect, so of course it would be hard for him to recall everything.

 _Let's go to sleep. When I wake up..._

When one falls asleep, on one's dream, when one goes to sleep on it... That's when the dream ends right?

The next time that he'd wake up, he would find out...

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 ** _Hello Author here._ _Quick little message:_**

 _For this story I took inspiration on several other works of fiction, which I'm going to list here so that y'all can bask on their perfectness. *cough* *cough* Nothing like my story... *Cries*_

 _Also... I think you guys noted, but I made changes on certain locations and things for story purposes (Can't believe you can't find any type of residential district or food district on a large town like Lumiose. Where do people Sleep/Live?!)_

 _Ahem! Anyway, still I'm going to try to be as accurate as possible about locations, people, places, etc that are found on the game/anime._

 _Please leave a comment, review, and if you find any mistake or feel the need to point out something to me, by all means, please do_. _*Wink* *Wink*_

\- Cue " _Gardevoir goes to convenience store"_ music -

 ** _Works:_**

 _\- Fimfiction: Asylum by Daemon of Decay._

 _\- Light Novel: Youjo Senki by Carlo Zen_

 _Although they may not be of a genre that many may be interested in, I think they are really good reads, so if possible, do go and read them!... While I publish my next chapter._


	2. Filling in

**_Author's Note:_**

 _\- The story takes place in the Kalos region._

 _\- When I think of Kalos, I think of France. Sinnoh, Japan. Unova, USA._

 _Rated T._ _Done for amusement purposes only._

 _Disclaimer:_ _This is a work of fiction. N_ _one of the characters or events in the following story have any correlation with those of real life events or persons._

 _That being said, I do not own Pokemon or anything that can be found on this work of fiction. What I do own are my ideas and my thoughts, so I hope y'all will enjoy them too._

 ** _Akenitenshi ~ The angel at dawn ~_**

* * *

"Group #3 Status report."

...

"Hmm, very well keep up the good work." While working quietly on my station I heard a very intimidating and stern sounding voice. I looked up from my workstation and confirmed that my suspicions were spot on. Looking to my right, I see that my two work partners did the same. Quietly, we started to set straight our stations.

By the time we were done the person of the voice in question called out for us. I straightened my posture.

"Evening, sir." The three of us saluted in unison. "Yes, good evening. Group #4 Status report."

Right after greeting us, the stern looking gentleman cut right through the chase and asked about our progress. I still couldn't get used to it, although this wasn't the first time this same exact scene recurred here in the Galactic Industries - Kalos Power Plant Lab#2.

The person before us was no one else but the grand CEO of the Sinnoh's Galactic Industries — Yanagi Xerox. Elder brother to it's co founder Yanagi Cyrus. For a person of such prestige to be in a lab asking for direct report, it could only mean one thing. It was VERY important research. I, Aden Roux, happen to be one of the few fortunate scientist working on this project, alongside to my partners Eri Benoit and Enzo Himura.

Benoit, just like me had a last name that hailed from the Kalos region, but unlike me she studied abroad on the Sinnoh region. What's more she graduated as the valedictorian of a prestigious overseas scientific university. And just like her, from the same university graduated our partner Himura Enzo, although he didn't get the best grade on his university (He can blame our friend Eri for that), he was praised as the scientific prodigy of a generation for presenting his thesis on the M.E.G.A energy system for his graduation.

Although I'd love to go into details about his theory, it would literally take me the whole day just to sort out my thoughts on it, let alone explain it to someone else. All I could say is: Both are really smart and talented people that go way back from their early college days; although their personalities don't really match each others, they've seem to develop a weird bond some may find akin to friendship.

As for yours truly, well I just happen to be very lucky. No, no. Not in a bad way. Although I wouldn't consider myself as smart and talented as my partners. I myself am very passionate about what I do. Like I mentioned before, I wasn't gifted enough to earn an overseas scholarship and my family wasn't rich by any means (Although I've heard that the average Kalos household is two times wealthier than that of other regions), because of this I had to study locally on an university in Kalos. One at Lumiose to boot.

Born and raised at Snowbelle City I was used to peace and quiet, nothing like the bustling Capital of Lumiose, but the difference in atmosphere wasn't enough to stop me from accomplishing my goal, becoming a full fledged scientist.

Having a dream to chase and being extra passionate about it as well, was all the drive I needed for success. Both my mother and father did their best to support me, heck they even took a fairly large loan on my behalf. Right after graduating from Snowheights High school I applied for the best Colleges that my GPA would allow me my grades were the least of my problems. Most of the good universities in Kalos would accept me, but I wanted to be a scientist and a good one at that, so just any university wouldn't cut it.

Luckily for me on the summer of my graduating year a new university had been founded at the Lumiose Northern District— The "Galactic Industries University of Research" a Kalos branch of a prestigious Sinnoh university. Apparently the founder of the university was an outstanding businessman(Yanagi Xerox) that patented one of the most efficient energy management systems in the world. He just happened to buy the Kalos Power Plant in order to make more efficient and accessible energy for the region, and while he was at it he decided to found an university... (Rich people are scary).

I applied to such prestigious college, and I got in! After I was accepted I had to take one of those scary things known as a student loan, but it was well worth it. College life was anything but easy, but it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. For the longest I thought that I would graduate and start my career in a basic job as a pharmacist or a drug tester for Pokemon status ailments, but oh, how wrong was I.

When I became 20 years old, during my third year of college, a scientific conference was to be held on the university grounds. Two of the best graduates hailing from the main branch of the University in Sinnoh were going to present and explain their theories— Eri Benoit and Enzo Himura, young scientist praised as prodigies and geniuses. They were coming all the way here to Kalos. What an opportunity I thought! Eager to learn from them I decided to attend the conference and listen the things they had to explain.

...

To put it plainly— It was amazing! The things they argued were incredible!

Taking foundation on professor Rowan's evolution theory they argued that it was possible to manipulate the fluctuation of the energy released by a Pokemon as it evolves. What's more they argued that it could also be possible to keep a Pokemon in a perpetual state of evolution where its energy would be 3 times the energy its own body possesses at the time of its final form!

Ahem!... before I get to excited let me explain the down sides; Although it would be amazing to manipulate the amount of energy a Pokemon emits, it would be a very dangerous thing for the Pokemon itself and also for the things around it. Another problem was that although the feat was possible. At the time there weren't any means of adjusting and managing that energy.

Well, it was a theory after all. A well thought and visionary one at that. All that knowledge had ignited a spark within me. I still had two years left of college, and I knew in what I would center my studies from there on— The Pokemon energy research field.

After their speech, by the end of the conference, they held an open table for students and scientist to offer their insight on the theory they'd just heard and maybe even share a few words with the famous duo.

...

With time, more and more people voiced their opinions and posted their ideas for everyone to behold. We were given tablets so that we could mirror words and sketches on a big scree for everyone else to comment on them. As the discussions were getting more and more heated, an(apparently) renown scientist, who came all the way from Unova (the region where the energy field of research was ahead of almost all other regions), started heavily critiquing Eri's and Enzo's theory in front of everyone.

Seeing the biased way he was expressing himself, I couldn't bear to just watch and decided to interject. "Excuse me sir although what you say may be true. I don't think it's fair for you to critique their stand with absolute certainty, as there are so many factors that have not been covered in this theory. For example: the state of the energy before Pokemons enter the state of evolution..."

Everyone looked at me in silence.

"Care to elaborate? you are being too vague." He scoffed at me with his eyes. I could feel droplets of sweat in the back of my neck... I prayed that I wasn't saying anything stupid— There I was, a college student refuting a renown scientist from abroad. Worst thing was, if I were to be wrong I was not only representing the university but my region as well.

"Well, although the theory covers many aspects of energy expectancy when Pokemons are evolving. It doesn't really look into the basics." I started to elaborate on my point, but got cut by the scientist's angry voice.

"Cut to the chase boy!" He glared at me.

...! he's losing his temper.

"Well let me explain it in a simple way. You are aware of how Pokemon spend their energy to use their abilities and moves right? Their energy when they do so fluctuate. Put it simply, their energy is at a "Rest state" when they aren't using their moves or abilities, but when they do use them, they "Generate energy" in order to use these skills.

With that on mind I thought. What if instead of us forcing them to generate this energy, we can make them to do so naturally, just like when a trainer ask of its Pokemon to use a move for mundane everyday tasks like using water gun to water flowers, or tail whip to dust furniture, etc.

They don't use the full power of their moves to do these tasks, and although the move water gun could have enough power to break a window, when asked by a trainer it can be used to shower something as frail as flowers."

"I... I guess that's true... Although we cannot create a tool to force a certain amount of energy to be spent by a Pokemon, we can always make the Pokemons regulate it themselves..."

The angry sounding scientist that was just front of me seconds ago was nowhere to be found, instead there was a man that was deeply speculating.

"I guess I was so engrossed on the theory that I didn't look at the most basic aspects of it as well... My apologies." The man apologized; the apologies were directed at both Eri and Enzo. Eri smiled, but Enzo seemed deep in thought.

"No, there is nothing to apologize for, since that is also something that we've both overlooked as well— Interesting proposition, um...?" Eri looked at me expectantly.

"Oh... Aden, Aden Roux."

"Mind if I ask how did you came up with this though of process?" Asked her partner Enzo, while looking straight at me.

... Unnerving.

"Uh, well at house, my little sister has a Skitty, and they play together a lot. Sometimes I would watch them go at it, and when they play the Skitty would use moves on her that would certainly hurt, but they just tickle her so... it just kind of occurred to me after listening to the concepts of energy you both explained."

For the first time in the whole conference something akin to a smile passed through Enzo's face and with a flat "I see." He left me on my own.

After that the conference proceeded without incident.

...

The following day I was called to the director's office where I met with Eri and Enzo again. Eri thanked me for standing up for them. I shrugged it off saying it was the obvious thing to do with the information that I was given.

Enzo liked my analytic approach to things and asked me what career I was pursuing in my university studies. He suggested I take their field of study if I was interested, and that they would even pay for my studies!

Apparently they'd checked on my grades and aptitudes and said I was apt for working under their wing. A few years later right after graduating at the age of 22 I was hired to the Kalos branch of the G.I.S.R.T(Galactic Industries Scientific Research Team) to join on their investigation.

Currently It was my sixth month of work after joining the Research team. The lab was located inside of one of the Kalos Power Plant buildings on Route 13 - Lumiose badlands so I had to move to an apartment in Lumiose City as to make my travel expenses one less thing to worry about. Thanks to all my years of commuting for college, I was used to the life in the city. But still commuting from a huge city like Lumiose was definitely not the same as commuting from the campus dormitory to college classes.

Regarding our research on the M.E.G.A system. Lots of progress had been done. We discovered an efficient way of controlling the energy Pokemon emitted before evolving, but to our dismay although we could control it. We couldn't force the Pokemons to stay on that state perpetually. Still we could keep Pokemon from evolving and use this energy over an over again.

The amount of energy was so large that the discovery on itself was a great success, but still, it couldn't be called "efficient" just yet.

In just six months we had contributed by creating a new type of energy that would definitely change the world. Using this knowledge we made experiments with different types of Pokemons and discovered that Psychic Pokemons had the best affinity towards this procedures and that some even seemed to have an infinite pool of energy. Our boss Yanagi Xerox was really pleased with this project and had several acquaintances of his(Important rich people), support the project as well.

...

"Everything is stable sir. We are awaiting for permission to proceed with experiment #144." Reported my partner and head of the research team, Himura Enzo.

"How's the specimen reacting to the manipulated environment?"

Xerox asked another question, this time it was directed towards me, the Pokemon Energy Control Systems Engineer. "Yes, up till this point the fluctuation have been that of 0.0029% and we are awaiting for the green light as everything seems to be in order."

I replied to him as confident as possible while trying to steady my nerves. I always seemed to tense up around this man... "Hmm, very well. You may proceed."

At his cue the three of us head towards an extensive platform.

Rising 9 feet above the ground it granted great visibility of down below, where stood a huge glass container. The platform was filled with measuring equipment for all types of readings: electrical, heat energy, light wavelength, and many others.

Tension and excitement could be felt throughout the lab room, even researchers from other workstations were allowed to stop their work and witness this experiment. In the various other experiments that we had performed thus far we've used many different types of Psychic Pokemon, but this one was special. It had been a personal donation from a Johto entrepreneur. A Psychic Pokemon so rare it's only seen on books and legends— an Unown.

Now, because of science, the reason why they were so rare was very clear. Unowns live under a different wavelength or "Dimension" if you will, than us humans and Pokemons do. Right now with the proper technology, we could preserve this specimen on our dimension by keeping it on a controlled environment under it's preferred wavelength. This was recently discovered by scientists in Johto Ruins of Alph.

...

"Equipment... All green." Said Eri as she glanced at a monitor in front of her. "Pokemon readings... stable, environmental readings... stable, energy fluctuation... 0.0027%, stable." I voiced after confirming the readings on the monitor in front of me. Then looking at Enzo I said. "All green."

"Experiment #144 begin!"

* * *

...

...

...

...

"... Uuuu? Ugh... W-what... happened?"

I awoke to a several beams of light that were mercilessly assaulting onto my vision— The blinding lights were making my eyesight a shifting blur.

"Wha—? W-wait, the experiment... What happened?" Immediately I sat upright. My eyes opening wide in dread thinking about what had happened.

"D-did... it go wrong? —Ugh?!"

My head started pounding and I brought my hand to it instinctively. All color left me when I realized there was a protruding object sticking out my head. I couldn't see it, but it felt huge. Several scenarios flashed through my head: energy overload?, an explosion, a shard of glass got stuck to my head? Was everyone Ok? —Am I Ok?

As dread kept growing and growing, I looked around in order to make sense of my situation. Then it hit me— I was laying on a soft surface...

Several beams of light poured into the room from a window I wasn't familiar with. The room, which I was also unfamiliar with was glowing fuchsia, a distinctive shade of purple thanks to the beams of light that bounced into the walls of the room.

...

 _—The hell am I?!_

I looked around and found that the soft surface I was laying on was a bed. A queen sized bed that despite its relatively large size was almost completely stuffed with Pokemon plushes of many different shapes and colors.

I looked up to an Audino plush toy that seemed to tower me with its hugely sized body.

"T-That... can't be! That's huge!" Dazzled and confused I tried backing away from it. As I took my hands off my head and attempted to get away I noticed something strange about my body and limbs. Startled I ended up falling off the bed with an audible thud.

"Agh!" I voiced my pain as I hit the floor carpet. I was dazzled, still trying my best to calm down. My heart was beating so fast it seemed to be doing its own symphony— I could hear its every beat. My brain couldn't catch up.

I thought about using the bed's railing for support so I extended my hands towards it to get hold of some sort of balance, but to my dismay, my perception of height and distance were off, so instead of grabbing hold of the bed's railing for support, my hands grasp nothing but empty air.

I wince in pain as my body ends up falling against the bed's railing instead of getting supported by it.

 _What's going on?!_

I looked ahead. A killer migraine surged from the back of my head as I look towards the window that's in front of me.

!

I open my eyes wide in surprise as The slight reflection of a kneeling Kirlia reclining against the railing of a pink queen sized bed was staring back at me. _W-wait, that's me?! I-it, it... It wasn't a dream?!_

 _..._

For what felt like an eternity I stayed stupefied by the slight reflection that was mirrored in front of my eyesight. I was so engrossed in my own thoughts that I couldn't even tell there was a voice calling from behind me. Memories of unfamiliar locations, unfamiliar voices, an unfamiliar light, flooded into my mind.

 _Anise._

I thought instinctively as I felt all my confusion and anxiety melt down for some unknown reason.

"—Mornin' How are you feeling today?" I turned around to find a brunette girl wearing cherrim motif pajamas. She was looking down at me.

I stare at her, my mind still reeling. She knelt in front of me, almost getting to my eye level. Then she placed one of her hands under my chin. I freeze, my mind completely blank.

"Oh, good you really don't seem to have a fever."

Apparently satisfied she gets up. I keep staring at her as she moves around the room. She gets some clothes and undergarments from one of the room's drawers. "I'm going to take a shower, I'll be ready in a second. If you are hungry ask mom for breakfast." She says as she leaves the room looking like she is in a hurry. I just silently nod at her words.

* * *

...

It takes me a while to actually force myself out of the room. Maybe it really wasn't that long, but Arceus forbid me from spending more time alone with the thoughts of my head. I HAD to force myself to move... for the sake of my own sanity. I tried to sort out the many thoughts that were transpiring inside of my head. After debating it over and over I concluded that, for unknown reason "X" my consciousness was now possessing the body of a Pokemon.

I had listed a plethora of theories trying to explain the reason behind this impossible phenomena— It had been pointless... Every single answer that I could come up with had way too many factors that would leave me feeling skeptic. Even the "Must be a dream" theory had been heavily counter argued by me remembering the events that transpired the day before.

Left on my own. I took the opportunity to move around in my "new" body. Now that I was thinking clearly, it wasn't difficult by any means. I walked around Anise's room to get a feel of my height compared to other objects. I stopped in front of a pink full body length mirror.

 _S_ _o small..._

Deep red eyes stared back at me. They were filled with uncertainty— I look up, so did the eyes. I look down, so did they. Inspecting the features of the face in front of me something picked my interest. Two red slate like objects were sticking out of my head— The protruding object.

I bring my hands to touch them a little.

 _It tickles... Fascinating..._

Then I look at my arms. They were slim and only had three fingers by the tip of them. I look back to the mirror. Glancing up I tried stretching my body.

 _I'm not even half the size of a body mirror._

Somewhat satisfied with my findings I remind myself about what Anise had told me.

 _Now that I have more information I feel slightly less angsty— Still, I need more information, but I can't hinder Anise's schedule._ With that in mind I headed downstairs.

...

Walking through the lower floor I got reminded of just how welcoming Anise's house was.

 _I wonder how my parents and sister are doing..._

It was a sudden thought, no doubt that it was triggered by the family vibe this nicely decorated house and all its family pictures gave off. Since I started my college years I kept distancing myself more and more from my family. The trip from Lumiose to Snowbelle was fairly long and I kept finding more and more excuses to tell myself I was too busy to visit.

 _When was the last time I visited them?_

It probably was right after my graduation. They had asked me to go back and celebrate with them.

 _Am I... homesick?_

The thought danced through my head. I guess there were too many factors at play here.

...

When I entered the kitchen I saw a beautiful brunette lady which wavy hairstyle resembled that of Anise's. I walk towards her, feeling a tad hungry. She notices me and greets me with a warm smile while placing something on the stove oven. As soon as she is done she greets me verbally.

"Good morning sweety, are you hungry? I left your plate on the table." She says as she busily moves around the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little busy right now so I won't be able to entertain you." She smiles apologetically. I nod at her and walk towards the dining table.

Slightly remembering from yesterday, I had an Idea of the kitchen layout. It was spacious and the dining table was pretty big— they even had a high stool for Aria to sit at (Some people really did treat Pokemon like family).

I let a small grunt as I try to climb onto the stool.

"Hnnp!"

The stool was as tall as I was. With small, round stretchers that served as steps (at least for me), it had a stylish design that blended nicely into the kitchen.

After struggling to get on top of it, I noticed the dining table was set and was also decorated with pretty flowers.

A plate laid in front of me. Two squarely shaped food(?) items and a Pecha berry sat a top of it.

 _Well at least I know one of them is edible..._

"Thanks for the food!" I pray out loud giving thanks to Anise's mother for her kindness. A weak sounding cry escapes from my lips.

...

 _Oh... Right._

That was one aspect I had completely overlooked. Pokemon and their inability to voice their thoughts... I've heard they were few Pokemon that were so smart they were capable producing speech— Would me knowing the language render me capable of doing so? I try again.

"Thanks!" I say, but once again all I hear is the distinctive cry of a Kirlia. Anise's mother looks at me.

 _Figures... Anyways, I am hungry so let's not worry about that for now._ I bring my hands towards one of the cubes.

"A-aa! Little miss, you know the rules. If you are out of the pokeball you must wash your hands, just like everyone else does."

I stare at her. My hands halfway toward the plate. _Must I climb that damned thing up and down again?!_

Hunger and despair must've been etched onto my face because she then says. "No. Don't give me that look. You know the rules." She walks behind me and lifts me from the stool.

 _Agh! T-that's... still scary._

Carefully she places me on the floor.

 _I guess she saved me from the trouble..._

I walked out the kitchen. I knew where Anise's bathroom was, but she was still probably using it. There must be one down here, so I guess I would have to look around.

...

When looking for the bathroom I thought it'd be a half bathroom, but to my surprise when I found it, it was a full bathroom. With both a tub and a shower!(Anise are you secretly rich?) I'd seen two full bathrooms on the apartment already, and I was pretty sure there was another on Anise's parents room.

I know I'm kind of "from out in the sticks", but I'm pretty sure apartments aren't supposed to be this big. Anyway... luckily for me the bathroom door was open. With my current height I couldn't even reach for the door knob. Still I made it to the inside and again, to my surprise there was a stepping stool in front of the bathroom counter.

 _This Pokemon... IS part of their family._

I washed my hands and walked back to the kitchen.

...

Back in the kitchen as I was climbing onto the stool I hear a voice from under me.

"Morninnn~'." I look down.

 _Huh? Y-you!_

"M-morning..." I manage.

"How are you feeling today? You were acting funny yesterday. Wanna play?" The voice played on my psyche.

"A-actually I'm... I'm a little bit busy." I point at the plate in front of me. Not that he could see it but.

 _I'm talking with a Pokemon. I'm officially nuts..._

Science had "proven" That Pokemon were not able to communicate in between different species. They acted out on instinct. Also the "affection" they showed towards us humans and trainers was more of a submissive behavior. Yet here, before me, science had been rendered useless.

"Y-yeah, I... I have to finish eating. I think I'm going out with Anise. Let's... let's just talk instead."I said slightly weary of getting covered by saliva.

 _Let's use this opportunity to learn something._

"Mmm, Ok, but we HAVE to play when you come back Ok?" He said expectantly.

"Ok, I promise."

 _Hmmm, but what should I ask?_

A million questions popped in my head— The feelings and thoughts of a Pokemon. There were scientists that would kill for this out there... and I didn't even know what to ask. "Mmm..."

Hungry and slightly curious, I grab one of the unknown blocks in front of me. _Here goes nothing!_

*Chew*

"Woah... This is good!" I exclaim as I munch off the blue square in my hands.

"A blue Pokeblock? I like the red ones better, They make me feel tough."

"hnn, really?" I say back at him absentmindedly as I happily eat the Pokeblock. It had an unique taste and texture that although reminiscent of a berry, wasn't quite like anything I've had before.

"So, How old are you?" I asked trying to make small talk while I ate.

...

After a while I had finish eating my meal. I was currently sitting on the floor talking to Blacky(the Poochyena). As I imagined. There wasn't much I could learn from him—He was two years old, and even for a household pet he didn't do much or know anything at all(All he knew is play really).

I had asked him if he knew how old I was, and he wasn't sure. How old anise was, he wasn't sure. Where were we at, he wasn't sure.(Sigh, so useless) I decided to ask him what his favorite food was, and then he started rambling nonstop about slowpoke tails (Yep, that confirms it, they are rich. No question asked). Just like that I listen to Blacky while waiting for Anise to come by.

After listening to him ramble about his refined taste for way longer than I wanted to we talked about the things he liked to do on his free time and so on. I asked him about what "we" use to do together, on the time I was at home. Turns out Aria used her psychic powers to play fetch and play around with him.

 _Psychic powers... Can I... use them?_ I had no Idea. I was even more at a loss at how would I even go about it— I guess it was done at an instinctual level. I couldn't figure it out.

*Step* *Step* *Step* *Step*

While talking, we heard the sounds of hurriedly steps coming from the hallway.

"Mom, I'm ready! is Aria ready? I'm leaving." Says Anise as soon as she enters the kitchen. Her pink cashmere dress came to my attention and so her full appearance. The girl was surely following her mothers footsteps, Her childish face did nothing to conceal her female charm. Wavy brunette hair that bounced of her shoulders, big round aqua eyes, a small narrow nose, round smooth cheeks that puffed with most of her expressions, and small pursed lips that gestured into her maturing growth.

"Hnn? Yes, she should be right there." Anise's mother, still busily going about the kitchen answered her question without looking at her.

She walks towards us, lifts the pup and asks me if I'm ready. I nod at her gaining a smile from her as Blacky snuggles her face.

"Grab something to eat before you leave honey, I left you a plate on the table."

"Nope. No time, we are late. Aria let's go."

On cue to her voice I stand and say my goodbyes to the pooch.

"You don't need to be in such a hurry, I already called a cab for you two. It should be down there waiting for you. Also it's cold out there, don't go out without wearing scarves."

Anise is already at the front door of the apartment by the time her mother finishes her sentence. I try my best to follow her. Listening to her mother, she opens the hall closet that's near the entrance and picks two scarves. She motions for me to grab one.

...

 _Sigh... OK._ I grab the childish looking scarf that's small enough to fit this body. It looked like one of those fancy pet accessories that you would see at DOLCE GABB— I look down at the letters that are embroidered into the scarf...

 _It is! Oh dear, and I thought I was doing well_ _economically._

My job as a Pokemon Energy Control Systems Engineer was really well paid. I only had six months in and I was almost done with paying the debt my parents took for the first two years of my studies. I also had a good amount of money saved aside for my little sister's future and I also had spare money to buy whatever it was that my heart desired. In short, the job was good money.

If it's for one person or two, the money that a job like mine could amount was fairly good. But for a full family? and I'm not mistaken Mrs. Millard was a housewife, she didn't bring any type of money into the household, so the amount of money her husband did was on a whole new level. Just what kind of career did he had? With every passing moment I wanted to meet this "Papa" of ours.

While I was engrossed in my own toughs Anise had finished equipping her white high boots and was getting her bag ready. From behind, someone softly called to me. With her right hand Anise's mother signaled me to come towards her to the kitchen entrance. Looking that Anise still looked busy so I hurriedly complied.

"..."

I stopped in front of her. She did nothing but looked at Anise's back. I looked up to her not understanding what she wanted of me. She smiled and patted me on the head.

"Bye mom!"

"Make sure she eats and take good care of her Ok?" She handed me a small paper bag. It felt warm to the touch. "..." I nod to her. "Aria! We are late, let's go!" I hear from the outside. Not wasting any time I wave goodbye and do my best to run towards the voice.

* * *

\- Anise PoV -

*Scribble* *scribble* "This morning..."

This morning had started in that of an early fashion.

Since papa was coming later on in the day. I woke at five in the morning to help mom straighten up the house. I helped as best as I could, but still ended up leaving up most of the work to her.(Sorry mom although I know you enjoy doing the housework, I know they take lots of time and effort. Please forgive this daughter of yours for not being that much of a help.)

Anyway, at around 6:30 I told her that I would go up and check up on Aria, so that we could get ourselves ready to head out. On my way there, before heading up, I fed Blacky and played with him a little. I knew he wanted to play with Aria yesterday night, but she really wasn't feeling great. There wasn't much I could do about that except spending some time with him before getting ready.

"Hehe, who's a good puppy? Whoooo'shh a good puppy?"

I tickled his belly and fiddled with his cute little pink paws. The way he scrunched his face and let out his tongue was just too much. Augh~ I wish I could do this for the whole day, but life wasn't that perfect— I had to get ready.

Usually I would leave the house at around 7:20, as it would take me around 40 minutes to get to the academy from my house, but now after helping out was 6:35, and I still had to take a shower and get ready.

"hmmm, I guess Aria doesn't need to take a shower..." I looked up to the clock in the wall. "Ehh?! it's already this late?! I better check on her and get ready."

As I went up the stairs, I could hear sounds coming from my room. I guess she was up and about, good. I entered the room and found her lying on the floor looking out the window. It was a beautiful morning.

"Aria~ Mornin' How are you feeling today?" I greeted her cheerfully. She turned to look at me, but stood in place. I beamed as I got closer to inspect her. Oddly enough she didn't run to hug me as she usually does, but I guess she wasn't feeling as good to be running around just yet. I knelt in front of her to check her temperature. The nurse said she wasn't sick, but it wouldn't hurt to check.

 _Hmmm. Yes, she seems fine._

I stood up and went for a change of clothes. I felt her eyes following my every movement. "I'm going to take a shower, I'll be ready in a second. If you are hungry ask mom for breakfast." I told her as I went out of the room in a slight hurry. I think she just stood there and nodded. Was she still feeling iffy?

After my shower I went down to find Aria happily chatting with Blacky. Mom told me she had finished her meal and was good to go. We hurriedly say our goodbyes and Mom says there would be a cab waiting for us so we shouldn't be in such a hurry. I hear non of it as it would mark the begging of a long and interesting day.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Hello Author here._ _Quick little message:_**

 _Thanks for taking some time to read my story. I am by no means a "good" writer so I expect a lot of criticism (The good kind please) so that I can learn from it and get better as a writer. That being said, feel free to comment and let me know what you think about my story._

 _Also like I said before. When creating this story I took inspiration on several other works of fiction._

\- Cue " _Gardevoir goes to convenience store"_ music -

 ** _Works:_**

 _\- Fimfiction: Asylum by Daemon of Decay._

 _\- Light Novel: Youjo Senki by Carlo Zen_

 _Although they may not be of a genre that many may be interested in, I think they are really good reads, so if possible, do go and read them!... while I publish my next chapter._

 ** _Fun facts:_**

 _\- I Love science._

 _\- I Love drama._

 _\- I love Pokemon Mystery dungeon._

 _\- My favorite regions / Games are Sinnoh(Platinum) and Kalos(Y version)._

 _\- Whenever I think of Kalos I think of France and when I think of Sinnoh I think of Japan, hence the last names hehe._

See you next time~


End file.
